Scrying in my Sleep
by Hidden.Behind.A.Smile
Summary: Boot prints marked by blood, fire, screams and a young girl crouched in the snow holding onto a book. Flames dancing in her weeping eyes, the body of a young man in front of her, arrow in his chest. Eragon woke and screamed. Rating may change.
1. Sleepless Nights

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of the trilogy, but all characters here are mine. The books belong to the author.

**Authors Note** – This is my first fic for a book, ever, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1-Sleepless Nights**

_Kyra sang along with her mother as they made dough for the bread they would have that evening, When her father came into the modest, well built, wood house along with her older brother, carrying armfuls of logs for the wood stove. "Kyra! Sienna!" Arrin clapped his strong, weathered hands on their shoulders while giving his wife a kiss. He picked his eight year old daughter, Kyra, up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go hunting?" She grinned and nodded jumping down from his arms and ran to get her bow from her room. When she came running back with it, she stopped in front of her father. "Ashtyn! Hurry up! I want to leave before all the game leaves!" Kyra tried her best to sound more grown-up. Receiving a grin from her father. Ashtyn came grinning from his room with his larger bow in hand and his quiver strapped on his shoulder. "Well come on then." He grinned as she attached herself to his arm. "It's about time!"_

Kyra sighed as she leaned on the windowsill looking at nothing in particular. _'Why do these memories haunt me still?'_ She looked down and saw people walking past the walls. She stopped when she heard someone outside her door. She ran towards it, jumping over a stool. She pressed her ear against the heavy wood. Nothing, she sighed as she stepped back. The walls were to thick. The sun was fading as she sat on her bed.

_Darkness swam in front of her eyes as she lay in bed, the door cracked open and a candle came through it followed by an arm and then her mother, Sienna. "Goodnight honey." The candle light shone against her tanned complexion giving her features a warm glow. Her dark brown eyes sparkled as the flame danced. She sat lightly on the side of her daughter's bed. She gently reached out and stroked her daughter's strange purple/black hair. A flicker of light caught her attention. She looked over and saw a strange thick book sitting on her shelf. She walked towards it and picked it up. "Mommy, what are you doing?" She smiled over at her, "nothing sweetie, go to sleep." She flipped open the book. There was no writing in it. She shrugged and went to close it, something caught her eye, a small patch of writing, To my dearest daughter, Kyra. I hope this book will give you helpful insight. She wiped a tear from her eye before she closed it and put it back. The book reminded her of an awful secret that waited to be told. Careful, not to wake Kyra up she tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door. From behind the door, a wail could be heard throughout the entire house._

Kyra screamed as she sat up right. Sweat drenched her face as she tried to block out her mother's wail. She fumbled around until she managed to strike up a lantern. The warm orange glow filled the round tower room. She gingerly pushed off the thick soft blankets off of her and put her small pale foot on the cold wood floor. A shiver went through her body, and she jerked her foot back up onto the soft bed. Her breathing was deep and ragged. As her gaze swept towards the door she could hear the soldiers heavy boots upon the spiral staircase leading to her room. The door burst open and in its place stood a column of ten or more soldiers. "Fair Kyra, what is wrong?" The leader for the night stepped forward. She shook her head and forced a smile, "only a nightmare." The soldiers sighed and rolled their eyes. The captain eyed her, "are you sure?" Kyra nodded tersely and pulled the covers over her head. "Go away now." She didn't dare sit back up until she heard the door shut behind them. She didn't get to sleep that night, her mother's wail haunting her whenever she closed her eyes.

-- 

"Kyra, you look awful." A young maid said.

"Good morning to you to, Tari. I didn't sleep well last night.

"Ah, so that explains why we bounced around in our chambers like an earthquake. Those guards jump at every scream huh?"

Kyra did her best to smile. She got up and looked in the mirror, Tari was right she looked like someone had beaten her up and made her stay awake for three days. Her sleepless nights were beginning to take their toll. A few minutes later a group of chattering maids came in with a wash basin.

She sighed as she sank into it. Always self conscious of the maids staring at her like she was an elf or something you wouldn't normally see. She gasped as Tari, one of her trusted friends poured a bucket of hot water on her head. The water dripped off of her hair. She closed her eyes and sunk into the water.

She stepped out of the basin and into a robe. Tari brought out a pair of green tights, a green tunic edged with gold and a pair of green slippers. She never wore dresses, they didn't let her run. She quickly put them on and Tari took out a leather thong and tied her long purple/black hair into a high ponytail. She stood up and looked in the long mirror. She sighed, she looked fine, not that she really cared, she had an appointment with someone she would rather kill. She grabbed the thick book off of the stand and left.

**--**

**There you have it, chapter 1. Just like I said up there this is my first fic for a book. So if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Review please .**


	2. The Book of Fates

**A/N:** This chapter might get a little confusing…or not. But this is after Murtagh got dragged down the tunnel and stuff, and is when Eragon is almost finished his training.

**--**

**Chapter 2 – The Book of Fates**

Kyra walked down the long hallway slowly, dreading the meeting ahead of her. The walls made of stone looked the way she felt, trapped and blocked in. It was as if the castle had been built around her. She stopped and stared at the ground, this was going to be full of tension as always, but she was also afraid, afraid she might break her poise and attack him. She took a deep breath and continued on. Tari looked out the door and shook her head. _'Oh, you poor, poor thing, you must be so nervous, you forgot to take your gloves with you. Don't worry; you'll come back fine, just like you always do.'_ She sighed and motioned for all the other servants to quickly tidy up and leave with her.

--

She stood five feet away from the doors and the guards. They were hurrying to open the heavy wood. She was shaking but was also hiding it well. Finally they ushered her in. There he sat all high and mighty. He motioned for her to sit on a red cushion and she did, sitting on her knees. No one spoke for a long moment. Only stares were shared.

"What news do you have for me?"

Her eyes narrowed and like always her attitude got the better of her. "If you ever let me leave the castle walls I would have better news." She turned her face away from him.

And as always he laughed. "You know what I mean, stop this foolish routine and open the book."

She sighed and looked down at the thick book sitting on her knees. "Read it yourself." She muttered.

He was shocked, never had she shown so much disobedience. "You know very well that you are the only one who can read it." He gripped the corners of his chair in impatience.

"Well then, maybe things should start to chang-"

She was cut off. "You'd be wise to rethink what you're about to say." His eyes narrowed and like storm clouds gathering they darkened. She turned her gaze down and opened the book.

The page glittered with gold words. Curious guards looked over her shoulder but saw nothing. She ran her finger over the words and read them in her mind, feeling the presence of others, she blocked it off. After 10 minutes of anxious silence she sighed and looked up.

"Eragon has disappeared into the elfin kingdom. The book cannot track his fate while he is in the forest."

"Yes, yes I know all of that, what of the Varden?"

She sighed and looked back at the book. "The Varden are moving into Surda."

He waited, "there is nothing more?"

She shook her head. Careful to hide the "yes there is" from the prying presence of the King.

"Nonsense, this has been the shortest passage ever, stop hiding stuff from me Kyra, it could result in pain."

She stood up and put the book into a leather bag made especially for it, which had a strap going around her shoulder. "King Galbatorix, excuse me, but the last time I checked I was the only one who can read the "Book of Fates," so if you've suddenly developed the ability, I would gladly hear what you've read while I've slept. But since I already know that you haven't I will not pursue the matter any further. Good-day." With that she left the bewildered king alone and stormed down the hall.

--

She stopped and stared a patch of stone that was visible on the wall. She faced it and with all her might she slammed her fist against it. She held it there as blood dripped down the wall and onto the carpet. She brought her fist up to line of vision and stared at the blood for a long time. A lit candle caught her attention; she moved her fist so that the blood was highlighted by the flame. For a moment everything was fine. Then her scream pierced the air and darkness edged her vision, she sank down, her bloodied knuckles lay by her face. Images of a bloodied body in front of flames struck her eyes. Then she sank into the comforts of unconsciousness.

**--**

**Sorry for how short it is, but if I were to put the next part in it, the chapter would be 2000 or maybe less words long. Review please D**

**Hidden.Behind.A.Smile**


End file.
